


Camp Festivus- A Story of ‘Delinquent’ Children and Petty Summer Romances

by hatecraft (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, PoC, Polyamory, actually no one in this is white
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hatecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Camp, usually deemed a location in which minors were sent to have an enjoyable time- water activities, student bonding, the likes. Albeit, three particular students find themselves in trouble, and with the school year coming to an end, are shipped off. The said predicament would prove to be an exciting experience for any children but these, so it would seem, for these kids have multiple events to transpire in front of their very eyes, along with budding romance between pairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Festivus- A Story of ‘Delinquent’ Children and Petty Summer Romances

 

Vriska Serket reluctantly pulled herself onto the shabby old bus, albeit vacant of the familiar faces she had grown accustomed to. The seemingly permanent smiles that appeared plastered to the children's faces repulsed Vriska. In fact, she would have turned on her heel and ran, if it wasn't for the bus driver staying true to his job, refusing to let the pitiable being off. Thus, she held her chin up and slowly continued walking down the narrow bus isle.

Summer camp, what a repulsive idea- at least, to this particular youngster. School had always been such a bore in itself, particularly due to the people attending it! Although, looking at the consorts of this bus, this was a great deal more unfortunate. Vriska had never been too friendly with people alone, much less individuals that had such ‘happy-go-lucky’ expressions. The girl had come to the conclusion that she would give her left arm and eye, just to set her bags down and trek back to the refuge of her home.

'It's only a summer,Vriska. Simply attempt to stay calm and try not to talk to anyone until John and the other one shows up.'  She thought distastefully. She had seemed to be the first out of the three stops that the bus route was required to take. It is was requirement for her to sit patiently until each bus stop had been  reached! Thus, she had sluggishly headed to the rear end of the bus, which was significantly more vacant than the front. The majority of the campers were quite skittish and excited, eager to be in the front to await their arrival to the camp. Vriska put on a confused expression at the foreign behavior. She had no clue on how the children could appear so ecstatic in such scalding weather! 

Succumbing to exhaustion, Vriska was too tired to delve into the thought. It was hardly her business anyway. Her mindset was hardly alike any other minor on this vehicle, relating in any manner to them would prove to be a challenge for her. If she hadn’t gotten into such a predicament, this situation would have been easily avoided.

She had a tendency to consistently get in trouble. An acquaintance of hers, John, had a tendency of playing harmless ‘pranks’ on others. It was an unshakable habit that neither him, nor his father would grow out of. The boy, not knowing it would infuriate her to such great lengths, had stowed a large quantity of rubber ducklings in her locker, in hopes of a laugh to come from Vriska. Of course, he had gotten some from the other students, although not from the victim of such shenanigans.

Thus, in a tizzy of embarrassment, Vriska repeatedly flung her hand to his face, marking his eye with a purple bruise. She had felt a great deal of remorse afterwards, as they had always been friendly with each other. She had plotted to apologize next time they were to face each other.

With their year of school coming to an end, neither a detention, nor suspension could be assigned towards either of them. Instead, an enraged teacher opted to send the two to summer camp. Along with them, three more were sent (albeit, their situation hardly had anything to do with Vriska’s).

What they did to deserve such a punishment was beyond Vriska’s knowledge, although, she had known one situation had to do with a pig. Her typical, questioning demeanor had been stalled at the time- Vriska had more worrying in store for herself. Were her comrades even planning to attend? The bus has been on it’s path for a bit, although the timespan lasted much longer in Vriska’s head. She began to grow worried, if her friends had somehow gotten a pass from this dreadful bus, what comments would they have for her not being able to when school started up again?

Meanwhile, a young boy stood alone by a bus stop under the blistering sun, eyeing the barren street. He was waiting (quite impatiently) for his bus to arrive, tugging irritably at the sweater vest that his father wished for him to wear. Barely audible grumbles seeped out under his breath, and despite the street being deserted he had still refused to speak up.

The young man by the name of John Egbert was undeniably angry about having to attend a summer camp. He was still nursing his black eye, although long since abandoning his iced pack. Despite it being his choice to desert the item, it was quite a poor one. As he stood stiff under the sun, it dawned on him that leaving the cooling pack was a dreadful decision.

Nonetheless, the bus pulled up shortly. Hoisting his belongings up from the scorching metal of the bus-stop bench, John made his way onto the vehicle. The interior was close to it’s capacity- what influenced the children to attend such a dastardly place confused him. At first glance, it appeared as if no one he knew was there! Albeit when John focused his vision to the rear end of the bus, he saw his Vriska’s lanky frame sprawled across the patterned seats. Her dark skin obviously glistened with sweat due to the heat, and  hair stuck to her face in thick, blue strands.

Hesitant to poke Vriska, John simply opened his mouth to speak, “Vriska? that’s you right? I mean, of course it is, what other girl our age would have such blue matted hair in here? Wait, wait, that came out wrong. shit, Vriska, i’m really sorry.” He barely finished his spiel before a hand shot up to silence him, the culprit of the action slowly sitting up along with it.

“I was trying to sleep, but apparently I can’t be granted that leisure,” She began, lowering her hand to rub at her dark eyes, which happened to be clouded with lassitude. Vriska didn’t bother to look up at John- who had been patiently standing in front of her. She only shifted to her left a bit, gesturing for the boy to take a seat next to her. “I’ll question you on what you’re donning later, let’s just wait for the other dimwit to get on the bus.”

 

 


End file.
